It's Freezing Up Here!
It's Freezing Up Here! is the fourth episode in BTFF Adventure World. Plot We Fakhinia. We then see a forest. Ahmad was lying on the ground looking at the mountain nearby. Nick and Cyber were sleeping on Gazeboes. Kai was sleeping on the ground. Lego was morphed into a carpet while sleeping. The Alien teleported in. Alien: Uh, Electric Yeti, did you sleep? Ahmad: Well kinda. This my first day without my best friend. Alien: Oh don't worry, he'll coming back as we promised you. But as for now, wake your other friends. Ahmad: ok. Ahmad got up and shoke Nick and Cyber. He blasted a small electric blast at Lego and Kai, waking them both up. Alien: Now Contestants, let's welcome back our friend. Charbel teleported in. Ahmad and Charbel towards each other and hugged. Nick: How wonderful! Alien: Your mission today is to climb this whole mountain. Watch for the ice! The Alien teleported out. They walked towards the mountain. Nick and Cyber started to climb up. Ahmad: Now that is one of the few easy missions. Ahmad put Charbel on his back and he started climbing. Kai got on a flaming rock and he flew up. Lego extended his arms and he started climbing. Nick and Cyber started climbing normally. Suddenly, a fire beem fell down freezing everything in it's path. Cyber: (electric accent) DODGE! Cyber held Nick and flew out of the beam's way. An evolved Necrofridgian flew down at the two. Cyber: (electric accent) Oh god! Meanwhile, Ahmad and Charbel climbed up and found a small cave thing. Charbel: What's in there? Ahmad: I don't know. They got in the cave. Ahmad: Hello? Anybody here? Suddenly, they heard a hiss. A Psycholeteran flew out of the Darkness. Ahmad: A Psychocleterran! Meanwhile, Lego was climbing, his hand touching something rock, but like a leg, he continued climbing to find a Crabdozer in his face. Lego: (gulp) Hi. Kai dodged an attack from a Polar Manzardrill Predator. Kai: Calm down, we can (dodges a punch) Settle things! (gets blasted away by a fire blast) Thanks for understanding really! Kai shot a fireball in the predator's face. Cyber blasted Electricity at the Necrofridgian. The Necrofrigian went Intangible. Nick: Carry me on, maybe I can deliver a direct Missile Attack! Cyber noded. Ahmad shot an electric blast at the Psycholetteran, no effect. The Psycholetteran started to hypnotize Ahmad, but he shoke his head. Ahmad: Charbel! Try to get help from the others! Charbel noded and jumped. Lego attacked the Crabdozer with a HAmmer hand, the hammer shattering upon impact. Lego: Oh God! Lego dodged a ram and charged at Crabdozer. Crabdozer slapped Lego breaking him in half. Lego: Ow. Lego regenerated and rubbed his head. He jumped up above Crabdozer. Meanwhile, Kai tackled the predator and dodged a fire flame. Charbel landed on Cyber. Nick shot a missile, no effect, the Necrofridgian blasted an Ice Flame at them, Cyber made them move of the way. Charbel: Can you help us me and Ahmad? Nick: We're already busy! (shoots a missile) What monster are you fighting any- (cyber dodges an Ice Flame) -way? Charbe: Ahmad called it a Psychocleterran! Nick and Cyber smiled at each other. Nick: Hey you, Necrofridgian! FOllow us! Cyber flew them up to the cave, the Necrofridgian following. Kai kicked the Polar Manzardrill flying to the fall. Kai: Oh yeah! Good luck flying back up! Kai jumped on a flaming rock and flew up. Crabdozer rammed Lego into the wall. Lego: uh! My Red attracts a bull! (light bulb) I got an idea! Nick pushed Ahmad away, an Ice Flame coming through. The Necrofridgian saw it's Predator and shot an Ice Flame, no effect. The Necrofridgian flew away, the Psycholetteran following. Lego: Ole! Lego dodged a ram from Crabdozer that made it ram into the air falling down. Nick and Cyber dodge the upcoming Crabdozer. The Crabdozer fell above the Psycholetteran, who had ate the Necrofridgian, pushing them both down. Later, Ahmad and Charbel were climbing, wen suddenly, the rock Ahmad put his leg on broke, the rock fell down and hit Cyber in the face. Cyber: Hey! Cyber blasted a beem from his antinae, hit Charbel, setting his butt on fire. Charbel: I'm on fire! Charbel fell down falling at Lego, causing them both to fall down. Ahmad: Charbel! Ahmad jumped from the rocks he was holding on and fell. Kai caught Ahmad and put him next to him on the rock. Kai: Don't worry, he'll be ok, you probably don't want to fall down all the way to land. Ahmad: no.. Kai put Ahmad down on the top of the mountain. Alien: We got Winners! Cyber and Nick climb up. Cyber: We're late, right? Alien: Second set of survivors! And the rest have probably lost. The Forefield forms. Alien: Any wishes? Ahmad: Umm.. Can Charbel return like last time? Alien: I'm afraid winners can't have the same wishes. Any other wishes? Ahmad: Uh... I wish he could at least spend this night with us. Kai: But I have another wish! Alien: You both have got ONLY one wish. Kai: Ok, let Charbel spend this night with us. Alien: Very well. We open up in the null void. Charbel and Lego are teleported in. Armodrillo: Hey! Welcome! Lego: What makes you happy?! We're lost... and we're gonna stay here for eternityyyyyyyyyyyy!!! THE END! Characters *Alien Contestants (with rank) #Kai #Ahmad #Nick #Cyber #Lego (Eliminated) #Charbel (Eliminated) Hazards *Polar Manzardrill Predator *Crabdozer *Psycholetteran *Evolved Necrofridgian